


Ice, Coke and Rum

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BASICALLY GERARD AND FRANK ARE GIRLS, F/F, FRANK GETS G OFF, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Smut, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank huffed, resting her forehead on G’s, “Don’t call me that. You know it gets me mad,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, Coke and Rum

G stumbled into the house, Frank trailing behind her, laughing and kissing G’s neck as they both kicked off their shoes. Frank slammed the door shut, locking it after and followed G to the kitchen. 

 

“Tonight was so fun,” G beamed as she took out two glasses and filled them with ice, coke and rum. They had gone to a friend’s house, smoked up and played _Bed, Wed and Behead_ using people they knew, and it was horrifying and hilarious all at the same time.

 

“You betcha,” Frank responded, wrapping her arms around G’s waist. “The best part is we can always make it more fun,”

 

G spun around, glass in hand, taking a sip. “Would you be so kind as to enlighten me, Fran?” She mocked by using Frank’s real name, kissing her girlfriend on the nose after.

 

Frank huffed, resting her forehead on G’s, “Don’t call me that. You know it gets me mad,”

 

“Ever think maybe _that’s_ why I do it?” G asked, biting her lip and pushing her chest out, making Frank groan and lean forward into it.

 

“‘Fucking love you,” Frank whispered, kissing down her chest. G placed her glass on the table, tangling her fingers in Frank’s hair as Frank undid her bra one-handed from under her tank top. G reached into her shirt and threw her bra aside. She tossed her head back and smiled when Frank tugged down on the front hem of her shirt.

 

“Like what you see?” She asked when she felt her chest exposed to the cool air of the kitchen. Her mouth opened when Frank started to move down and push her shirt up to her collarbones to look at her stomach.

 

Frank shook her head, whispering, “Damn, you’re hot,” and reaching for her drink off of the table. She put an ice cube in her mouth and placed her lips on G’s stomach.

 

G sucked in, gasping and moving her legs closer together. “Next you’re gonna ask me— and then we’ll lay down… body shots,” Her words came out shaky and weak, and didn’t really make sense. Frank knew this; she was now too familiar with the way G would give up on her sentences when she was turned on.

 

Frank just laughed, teeth grazing the already cold skin as the ice melted. “Not today, my princess,”

 

Frank moved a hand under the hem of G’s skirt, letting her fingers slip their way in, over her underwear, dancing over her most sensitive parts lightly. G let out a sound that Frank couldn’t forget about even if she tried her hardest.

 

Frank watched G’s face, and how she bit her lip like she thought no one was looking. Frank knew she wanted to shut her legs and just _feel_ it, but she also knew Frank would pull away if she did that.

 

Frank stopped her hand and rested it over G’s underwear, cupping her through them, smirking and tugging on the skirt lightly with her other hand when G whined.

 

“Please, c’mon,” She whispered, bringing one of her hands down and holding Frank’s, moving it how she wished to.

 

Frank watched the movements through her skirt for a couple seconds before shutting her eyes and feeling the warmth on her hand.

 

She loved the way G used her hand, showing her exactly how she wanted it; what speed and what pressure, exactly where she wanted it and precisely when.

 

Frank bit her lip at the feeling of G, and felt heat run all through her body when G moaned. She let Frank continue alone because she simply couldn’t do it anymore— G moved to gripping Frank’s arm and letting out unbelievable sounds whenever Frank would run her fingers over her clit.

 

“You gonna come for me?” Frank asked, only because she wanted to hear G speak, wanted to hear her voice at it’s lowest point, the point where she couldn’t even process words.

 

G nodded her head, knuckles going white on Frank’s arm and the counter as she felt Frank move her hand faster.

 

“Say it.” Frank insisted, using her other hand to grip G’s thigh.

 

“I— I’m gonna come. It’s you, you’re— you’re gonna make me come,” G said it quickly, breathless and completely needy, and when she looked down to catch Frank staring at her, she smiled.

 

“Frank,” She breathed, before shutting her eyes tight.

 

Frank soon felt the wetness on her hand and smirked, moving her hand faster than before to shake one more out. As if she wasn’t already sensitive; but Frank knew G wouldn’t mind.

 

G swore loudly, bucking into Frank’s hand, “There, yeah,” And Frank increased the pressure but slowed the movement, causing G to recoil and come once more.

 

Frank kissed down G’s abdomen to where her underwear began. “God, baby, I really did a number on you this time. Didn’t even need to touch you bare-handed,”

 

When Frank removed her hand, G’s legs immediately clenched together. “Fuck, fuck,” She sighed, little moans leaving her mouth at the aftershocks.

 

Frank looked at her and laughed lightly. She stood up and kissed G.

 

When they pulled apart, G opened her eyes to look at Frank. 

 

“My turn,” Frank whispered, before downing her drink and shoving her own hand down her pants.

 

G just watched.


End file.
